Fandemonium/Eps.3
This episode of Fandemonium contains mature content such as mild Coarse Language, you have been warned. Last time on Fandemonium... Locke managed to escape the vengeful characters, Hark stormed the house by shooting Hiro in the head and Nightwolf and Pesh found the TV and wept. ML & Steel: (Whispers) Yo, what's up Fantendo? Pesh and Nightwolf have turned to stone. YoshiEgg and Tulip have left the lounge. Locke and Steel appear on the TV. Pesh & Nightwolf: GREAT! The TV's back! Clyde: Oh, it's just you two, want do you want? ML: Alright, the time is six'o clock! Steel: So get to bed! Fire Master: You can't make us! ML: Steel! Steel: Excellent! Steel pulls a lever and a drop of water lands on Fire Master. Fire Master: You monster! Henry: What if we don't want to? ML: This happens Locke shows an animation of a cartoon moose getting crushed by a rock. ML: Any objections? Ybrik raises his hand. ML: What is it? Ybrik then raises two fingers against Locke. ML: Anybody else? McBoo then sticks his tongue out then turns invisible. Ginourm then charges at the TV and then suddenly stops. Purple Koopa Bro.: What's up Ginourm? ML: I think he realises that I am awesome. Ginourm then farts and falls asleep. ML: ... Flame: LOOK! JUST TELL US WHAT YOU BLOODY WANT! Steel hypnotises Clyde and makes him talk to everyone. Clyde: Yes master. Clyde: RIGHT! YOU LOT! QUIT ALL THIS BOLLOCKS! And do to your beds what Locke does when his mother visits. Luz:...W-What's that? Clyde: Sleep on it! ML: See you all tomorrow! Hiro then takes off his glove and raises two fingers at Locke and Steel. Hiro: Your lucky I'm pissed! Hiro then stumbles out mumbling to himself. Hiro: Facists-hic. The next morning... Hiro wakes up and walks through the hall(with his head dragging along the wall) Hiro: Uhh... My head! From the other room... Clyde & Flame: QUIET OUT THERE! Hiro: He he, they have to share rooms, suckers. Hiro then walks into the kitchen and grabs a knife. Hiro then puts his hood on and walks into Steel's room. Hiro: He he, this is going to be great. Meanwhile in the camera room... ML: He he, Hiro you ba****d, I won't bother Steel until the suprise. (Screams!) ML: Oh damn. Clyde: Oh sod it! Clyde then steps out his room, but then slowly backs into it. Hiro: What? Clyde: N-N-Nothing, did you drink the blue liquid in fridge did you? Hiro: We have a fridge?! Clyde's door closes on him. Clyde: FLAME! YOU BA****D! Flame: He he, tough luck Clyde, good thing I have the key At that moment Clyde sees Chaos 12 come out of his room with a key. Clyde: Hey! Chaos 12, can I borrow your key? Being drunk... Chaos 12: Uhh... (Head aching) Piss off! Clyde: Ba****d! Clyde then uses his "Fire punch" on Chaos 12 and steals the key. Clyde then went back to bed. Hiro goes back to the kitchen to make himself some cornflakes. Pesh: Do you want the milk? Hiro: No. Hiro then pours some scotch onto his cereal and walks out. Pashie: What was that all about? Pesh: Oh nothing, Hiro's just a malicious drunk that's all. Hiro then steps back in and walks back out with a spoon and some chilli powder. Pesh & Pashie: Eww. Meanwhile Luz wakes up Ybrik by exploding. Luz: Must have blown a fuse. Ybrik: You won't get a laugh from me. Luz then lands on Ybrik's head and turns on. Ybrik: Oww! Luz: Plenty more where that came from. Meanwhile Locke and Steel were preparing everyones first challenge. The giant speakers are turned on. ML: Alright, everyone meet in the pool in 2 minutes! Pesh and YoshiEgg's eyes opened up wide from the news of the pool. Hiro then walks up to a camera. Hiro: Hey! Do we have a phone? ML: Yo, check out the phone we have outside, after the meeting. Will Hiro chicken out and phone home? Will Anyone wake up sober? And Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out next time on Fandemonium/Eps.4 Fandemonium/Eps.03 Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters